Universal serial bus (USB) connectors have been widely applied in electronic devices, including power adapters, mobile power sources, notebook computers, mobile phones, or tablet computers, to implement various functions, such as charging and data transmission. USB connectors have evolved over time to include, in addition to traditional Type-A and Type-B connectors, a Type-C USB connector meeting the USB 3.1 protocol. Type-C USB connectors have, among other things, a higher data rate and a higher configurable charging current than traditional connectors, as well as a configuration that supports the same type of connector at each end of a cable, and is symmetrical, top-to-bottom, such that, no matter how you align a Type-C USB plug at a socket, the socket will receive the plug.